Forging a Past Flame (Earth-1992)
Contemplation Storm woke up to see that the sun was starting to rise. She then sat up in her bed to watch the sunrise. She then started to contemplate about her life. The direction it has gone, her life's current direction, and the direction her life is heading. She then started to think about her life in Wakanda. The people there were great to her, the land was beautiful, and she was once happy, until her relationship with T'Challa slowly fell apart. She then started to think if she had any regrets. She then realized that the man she fell in love with and married was no longer that man. She then went and got ready for her day. Storm was the first one downstairs in the kitchen. "I guess I'll start making the breakfast," thought Ororo to herself. A little bit later Beast showed up, and a little after him Jean and Scott came into the kitchen. The three of them helped Ororo finish cooking a big breakfast for everyone in the mansion. Once everyone was up, they all sat at the dining room tables and enjoyed some breakfast together. Later that morning, Storm was walking by the front door when the bell rang. She then went to open the door. When she opened the door, she opened it to see a man she hadn't seen in years, and was surprised to see. Welcoming "Hello Ororo. It has been a long time hasn't it. Do you mind if I come in?," asked Forge. "Of course. Welcome. Come right in," responded Ororo as she stepped out of the way. "What are you doing here Jon?," asked Ororo. "I'm here because Charles invited me over to help Beast build some new equipment and upgrades for the X-Jet, Danger Room, War Room, and other things," responded Forge. "Well come and sit in the Study, and I will get Charles for you. I'll be back with him in a couple of minutes," said Storm. "Thank you Ororo," said Forge. Storm then went to find the professor. "I can't believe Jon is here. It has been so long," thought Storm to herself. She then found Charles and told him that Forge had arrived. "That's good to hear. Let's go and see him shall we," said Charles. The two of them then walked towards the Study. Once they arrived, they found Forge sitting in one of the chairs reading a magazine. When Forge saw them, he got up and walked over towards them. "Thank you for coming. Beast and I really appreciate you coming out here to help with some of our updates, and I'm glad you had a safe journey," said Charles. "It's no problem at all to be here. I'm glad you have invited me. I needed some projects to work on because the government hasn't come and asked for anything recently, so this is a real treat. And, it is always good to be here back at the mansion again," said Forge. "I'm so glad to here that. Ororo, would you please show Jon to a guest bedroom, so he can get settled in," Said Professor X. "Of course. This way Forge," answered Ororo. Once they reached a guest bedroom, Ororo showed him it. "Thanks Ororo," said Forge. "If there is anything you need during your stay don't be afraid to ask," said Storm. "I'll remember that. I hope to see you around soon," said Forge as Storm walked out of the room and closed the door. "I hope so too," thought Storm to herself as she walked down the hall, and then towards garden. Extended Agenda Throughout the week, Storm and Forge started to run into each other more and more often. Out first it was at meals and maybe once in the halls, but Forge seemed to run into Storm more and more often. Storm didn't think any hard about it, until the second week of his visit. While walking to her garden, she passed the study where she stopped when she heard Forge talking to Xavier. She then decided for some reason, which she didn't understand, to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Thank you for all you have done around here. I can't thank you enough. I really appreciate it all. Well, you said you could only stay for a little over a week before you had to go back to check in with the government," said Charles. "Well that's one of things I wanted to talk to you about. I believe there is still a few things to do around here, and don't worry I can take care of the government later. That is, if you still will have me," said Forge. "Of course you can stay. I would appreciate having you do some extra projects," said Charles. "Okay. Thanks. I'm going to get back to work then. See you later," said Forge as he started opening the door. Ororo then jumped back. "Oh, hi Ororo," said Forge. "Hello Jon," said Ororo back. "Umm...I have to go tend to my plants," said Storm. "Yeah I have some other projects to do. Oh just so you know, I will be staying for a while longer because I found a big reason to stay," said Forge. "Well I hope you accomplish your goal," said Ororo as she started walking away. While Storm caused mini clouds to form over the plants to water them, she started to think. "What's wrong with me. Why can't I be around Jon for more than two seconds without getting nervous," thought Storm to herself. She then started to remember her past relationship with Forge, and how happy she was with him then. She then remember how she broke up with him over how his invention was used to strip away her powers, but she now started to think about how she may have regretted that decision. She then realized with him around that she no longer thought about her pain over T'Challa, but instead she thought about her feelings for Forge. Another week went by, and she started seeing a lot more of Forge. One night, while Storm was reading in bed, she heard a knock on her door. She then started heading for the door when she heard Forge. "Ororo do you mind if I come in, so I can speak to you," said Forge. Storm then opened the door and said, "Of course. Come in," said Ororo. Storm then closed the door behind Forge, and then she led him to two chairs, and they sat down. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?," asked Storm as she grabbed his hands. "See the truth is... I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you something ever since I saw you when I first arrived here. What I wanted to say is...," said Forge. "Yes. You can tell me. What is it that you wanted to tell me," said Storm. "The truth is... I have never been able to lose the feelings that I had for you. When you broke up with me, I never stopped caring or thinking about you," said Forge. "I have to admit something too. Since you arrived here, I have had you on my mind as well. I now realize that I still care about you too," said Storm. "I love you Ororo," said Forge. "I love you too Jon," said Storm. They then shared their first kiss in a long time. "I was almost out of ideas for things to do around here to extend my visit, so I could finally talk to you," said Forge. A New Beginning-Jonathan/Ororo Forge and Ororo then continued where they left off with their relationship. After a couple of months, Forge proposed to Storm and she accepted. Shortly after, they were married. Forge then moved his workshop into a new building on the Xavier grounds. The building on the top floor also had some personal living place including two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room, which Storm and Forge moved into. Category:Earth-1992 Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Forge (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Stories